dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Gas Powered Games
Gas Powered Games is a video game developer located in Redmond, Washington. The development studio was started in May 1998 by Chris Taylor, creator of Total Annihilation, and several other ex-Cavedog Entertainment employees. Gas Powered Games' launch title was the 2002 3D role-playing game (RPG) Dungeon Siege, published by Microsoft Game Studios. Apart from its custom graphics engine, it also featured simple and innovative RPG rules and mechanics that made it stand out from a market already crowded with sword & sorcery/fantasy role-playing games. Due to its cutting-edge engine, Dungeon Siege was three years in the making. In 2003 Gas Powered released a stand-alone expansion pack for the game, Dungeon Siege: Legends of Aranna. The expansion was co-developed by Mad Doc Software and again published by Microsoft Game Studios. In August 2005, Gas Powered released its sequel to Dungeon Siege, Dungeon Siege II. In March 2006, Take-Two Interactive purchased the full publishing rights of the Dungeon Siege series, ending the four-year Microsoft partnership with Gas Powered Games. GPG released Supreme Commander (SupCom), a real-time strategy game in February 2007, published by THQ. Announced in the August 2005 issue of PC Gamer magazine, Chris Taylor touted SupCom as the spiritual successor to Total Annihilation as TA remains the intellectual property of Atari. As a "stand alone expansion", Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance was announced in June 2007, for a November release.THQ Announces Supreme Commander(TM): Forged Alliance For Windows PC Coming in November 2007 In May 2007, Gas Powered Games announced a partnership with Sega to work on an original RPG. On July 6, 2007, the original RPG was announced as Space Siege. In January 2008, GPG announced their latest project, Demigod, to be released sometime in early 2009. It is an Action RPG / RTS hybrid inspired by the Warcraft III mod Defense of the Ancients. Demigod was released on 14 April 2009 in the USA. On November 12, 2008, Square Enix announced that it would be partnering with Gas Powered Games to create Supreme Commander 2. Gas Powered Games has also announced plans to create a real-time strategy game named Kings and Castles, which will use the game engine from Supreme Commander 2. This seems to parallel Chris Taylor's earlier career at Cavedog Entertainment, where Total Annihilation: Kingdoms was created using the Total Annihilation engine. Titles * Dungeon Siege - 2002 (PC) * Dungeon Siege: Legends of Aranna (expansion pack for Dungeon Siege) - 2003 (PC) * Dungeon Siege II - 2005 (PC) * Dungeon Siege II: Broken World (expansion Pack for Dungeon Siege 2) - 2006 (PC) * Supreme Commander - 2007 (PC, X360) * Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance - 2007 (PC) * Space Siege - 2008 (PC) * Demigod - 2009 (PC) * Supreme Commander 2 - 2010 (PC, X360) * Dungeon Siege III - TBA (TBA) * Kings and Castles - TBA (TBA) References External links * Gas Powered Games' official website * MobyGames' entry on Gas Powered Games * Gas Powered Games' official community support site Category:Companies